


The Adventures of Peregrine Took

by bunn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, beware! poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn
Summary: A Poem by Samwise Gamgee (Mayor) and Merry Brandybuck on the occasion of Peregrine Took, Knight of Gondor, becoming Thain of the Shire.(Created for puzzled-dragon on Tumblr as part of Tolkien Secret Santa 2019)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2019





	The Adventures of Peregrine Took

Peregrine, son of Paladin,  
Was known in every pub and inn,  
For drinking mugs of foaming ale  
And singing songs and telling tales  
And eating pies  
Of enormous size  
And never doing anything wise!

He left the Shire and went away  
Through haunted woods, past barrows grey,  
He walked with friends one, two, and three  
And drank a bit too much in Bree.

They fled, pursued by riders dire,  
Up to their knees in bogs and mire,  
To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell,  
And on through mountain, hill and dell.

He joked and talked with Elf and Man,  
with wizard, dwarf and hobbits sang,  
New songs and old; not freezing toes,  
Nor howling wolves or even snow,  
Nor death nor grief nor rainy weather,  
Could damp his spirits altogether.

To golden Elvenwoods he fled  
High in a tree his blanket spread  
Walked on a rope across a stream  
And saw the cold bright water gleam  
Beneath and yet he did not trip  
But crossed with many a cheerful quip  
And where immortals dance and sing  
He taught the Elves the Springle-ring!  
A merry dance defying grief  
In forest fair with golden leaf  
And silver stems. They could not stay  
But took to boats and paddled away. 

Seized cruelly by nasty orcs,  
He kept his wits and did not squawk,  
But grabbed his luck with both his hands,  
escaping into wild woodlands,  
With Meriadoc Brandybuck,  
And with considerable pluck,  
They found new friends and set about,  
Setting bad old Sharkey to rout!

He swore his faith to the White City,  
And served with honour and with pity,  
As darkness rose and doom befell  
A proud lord and the Citadel  
Burned. Battle raged upon the field,  
The King returned and his hands healed.

Peregrine, son of Paladin,  
went to the Black Gate with the King  
Defied doom and Sauron’s host,  
Faced a monstrous beast of stone  
With sword in hand and struck it down  
Slew the troll and lived to toast  
The victory in ample beer,  
A knight of Gondor full of cheer.

At last we came back to our home,  
A place to rest, no more to roam,  
And found the enemy had come,  
Old Sharkey and his Mannish scum,  
To bring all that we loved to ruin.

Pip took one look, and with a grin  
He tore the list of Rules in half  
Burned them gaily, with a laugh.  
Then with his friends he raised the Shire  
From heart to heart there ran a fire  
A word of hope, a light that burned;  
Dark days done, and the King returned.

Peregrine, son of Paladin,  
Well known in hobbithole and inn,  
As our new Thain will blessings bring  
May he long dance the Springle-ring  
In lands at peace untroubling.


End file.
